Embarazado
by aroseisarose
Summary: Embarazado is a spell that will change the lives of our favorite trio at Hogwarts. Please r/r!!
1. Chapter One

A/N- this is my revised version of what I had previously posted. I was unsatisfied with it over all and better ideas have come to me. 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine so please don't sue me! 

Hermione Granger was throwing up, again. She was grateful that she had the use of the prefect's bathroom and there was very little traffic in there. For the past few days that was how her day started and now she was starting to get worried. The ritual was the same. First she would get up feeling slightly nauseous, then she would fight the nausea all the way through getting dressed and end up having to throw up by the time she was fully dressed.

"No, it can't be." Hermione whispered as she flushed the toilet.

Making her way to the sinks, Hermione washed out her mouth with water and gargled some mouthwash. Slowly she opened up her robe and observed her profile. She felt her hand from the top of her ribs to the start of her hips. Her belly was still flat, but she could tell that something was different then it was before. 

 "It can't be..." she repeated to herself, thinking the more times she said it, the truer it would in time become.

Quickly Hermione did up the front of her robes, grabbed the stack of books that she needed for her morning lessons and rushed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. 

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said through his bacon

"Morning guys."

"Hermione, you've been late to breakfast everyday this week."

"Ron, it's only Tuesday." Hermione replied in an even tone, trying to keep calm

"How about last week?"

"Remember that big Arthimacy exam I had?"

"Yeah."  
"I was studying."

Hermione hoped that the lie would hold water. She was the only one who knew about the throwing up every morning and the fighting of the following waves of nausea all day. She didn't want anyone to know about her morning exploits, not yet, not until they pasted. After all, it could be stress she reasoned.

"Have you talked to Viktor lately?" Harry asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence

"I got an owl from him last night. I didn't open it though."

"Why not?" 

Harry knew that Hermione looked forward to every letter from Viktor, since they rarely saw each in person. Between Hermione being in school and living in the Muggle world and Viktor's quiddich training and games, getting together was very difficult. In fact the last time that they saw each other was over Christmas when Viktor managed to get to Hogwarts for a few days. It was now the middle of April and Hermione, all thought not showing it, was really missing him.

Again Hermione was forced to tell another lie. She really didn't know how else to answer the question. When Viktor's owl came she was stuffing her face with green snap pea salad. As of late she had developed an intense craving for it along with watermelon sorbet. She would sneak down the kitchens to get some nearly every night and Dobby was most happy to accommodate Hermione's hankerings for those foods.

"I was in the middle of working on something and then I went right to bed. I've been kind of run down a bit." 

"Hermione, are you sure everything is fine? You've just been acting weird lately. We've bee worked about you, right Ron?"

Ron finished his sip of pumpkin juice before answering.

"Yeah, you've even stopped drinking pumpkin juice. You loved that stuff."

"And now I don't." she replied tartly

Hermione really didn't mean to snap at her friends, This just added fuel tot the fire about her suspicions.

"Oh my... Ron I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm so sorry! Hermione now was fighting back tears. She leaned over and threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah?" she said sniffling

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh..." Hermione immediately released her grip and ran away from the table. Harry and Ron just sat in shock for a moment.

"She's gone bonkers, Harry."

"I'd say..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione, after classes, went to the library. After a few minutes of trying to be inconspicuous she found the volume that she was seeking: "Witches Medical Miracles and Aliments -- 1001 spells of cures and diagnoses."

Immediately she flipped to the page that told one how tot cast a spell to see if they were pregnant or not. She knew that she had the symptoms of it that is if they could even be called symptoms. Reading the article over and over again Hermione became more and more convinced that she was going to have a baby. Everything was falling into its own place.

That night came flashing back to her, almost like random pictures. Robes flying, hands roving, whispered truths, the freedom of it all. Then she saw the morning light, his outline still in the sheets, the deep coldness. Everything that she could have felt in a few hours was felt and every tear that could be shed was shed.  It was something in the past, permanent, and now, it appeared, something that she couldn't dismiss.

Once Hermione had copied the incantation and the directions regarding how to carry it out, she left the library and stated up to the prefects bathroom before she went to dinner. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had a bit over a half hour until she was going to have dinner with Ron and Harry.

She didn't know what she'd do with the test was positive. Hermione wanted to stay in the wizarding world but how could stay at Hogwarts if she was going to have a baby? Her parents would be a whole other issue all together. The Granger's had grudgingly let their only child go out with Viktor and to think what her father would do to Viktor if they found out about the baby...which the eventually would. It didn't matter if the baby was his or not.

         By the time Hermione took the test, her mind was spinning. After going to the bathroom, Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the toilet.

"Embarazado" she whispered

The water in the toilet sparkled for a moment and then turned a shocking shade of purple. Hermione had her answer.

She was going to have the first Weasly grandchild.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- Please Review and tell me what you think about this. It is my first Harry Potter fic!

Disclaimer- Harry Potter isn't mine

 Hermione Granger leaned against the stall, her entire weight on the cool metal sides. Slowly she sank down to the floor, grabbing her belly.

"Hi baby...you know I already love you, right? Now how am I going to tell your daddy? Don't worry, baby, I won't let anything happen to you. Now, sweetie, are you a girl or a boy? I don't' if I want to know. Let's go see daddy and Harry, huh? We'll be fine, you'll always have your mummy."

Hermione got up, flushed the toilet and took a deep breath. Smoothing her hair, Hermione opened the stall door and walked out of the bathroom. The Gryfindor common room was nearly empty when Hermione got there. There were a few first years and group of sixth years. Ron and Harry were the only seventh years left.

"Hi guys."

"Hey, were almost done."

At that moment Ron's queen knocked the head off of Harry's king.

Hermione had a sinking feeling that the king's fate was going to be hers.

"'Mione, you okay? You look sick."

"Just a bit hungry. Don't' worry Harry."

Ron commanded the chess set to repair itself and put itself away.

"Let's go." Ron said, apparently very hungry

Hermione silently scoffed and nearly laughed at the irony of it; he was also very hungry once before.

Dinner was filled with the usual conversation about classes and such. Ron was talking about how Charlie was going to bring home this girl he met in Romania.

Hermione was glad that the house elves had made green snap pea salad. She usually was a light eater but she couldn't seem to get enough of the salad tonight.

"Hungry much?" Ron asked, smiling at her

Hermione wondered how on Earth Ron was so blind about everything. It seemed to her a bit obvious, but then again, she reasoned, why would he be picking up on all the little things?

After finishing her fourth helping of green snap pea salad, Hermione felt sick. 

"I don't' feel all that great guys."

"After how much you ate I" not surprised."

"I'm going for a walk by the lake then. You guys are welcome to come."

Not that they needed the exercise. Harry had gown very muscular over the years due to his quiddich training. Ron too had filled out nicely and was very toned. His training wasn't as intense as Harry's but he none the less made up for it with the weight set that Hermione had given him two birthdays ago. She always thought it was a shame that the robes that were required covered up their excellent physiques.

"Sure, count me in." Harry said, getting up off of the bench

"I would Hermione, but I have to work on this stupid chart of Divination. See ya later though?"

"Yeah, later."

Hermione got up and with Harry stated out to the grounds. 

The mid-spring buds were out and their smell was thick in the air.

"Hermione, please don't lie to me." Harry said as soon as he was out of the castle's earshot. "What's wrong? You've been a bit off the past few weeks."

"You're my best friend right?"

"Yeah, you know you can tell me anything."

Hermione was silent for a moment. While she was mentally phrasing her answer, she gazed out on the lake, watching the giant squid glide effortlessly across the surface.

"Harry, I'm...I'm pregnant."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stopped walking.

"Did you tell Viktor yet?"

"No...he..uhmmm... we haven't..."

"Hermione then how? If isn't Viktor and it's not me and it's.."

"Ron" she said cutting him off, tears pooling in her eyes

"What? When?"

"After the team beat Slytherin seven weeks ago. W e got heavy in to drink and...well, we're having a baby.

"So that explains a lot."

"Yep, why I all a sudden have acne, why my face is so full, why I've been dying for green snap pea salad, my little mood swing this morning."

"The being late for breakfast?"  
"Morning sickness."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I just cast the spell before I got you and Ron for dinner. You're the only one that I've told."

They walked in silence for a few moments, each trying to find the right words to say to one another.

"So what are you going to do now, 'Mione?"

"I'm not sure really. I was thinking that after I talk to Ron, we might work something out where I go and live at the Burrow. Don't know if that house can hold the baby and me but we'll be fine. Maybe Ron can live in the Muggle world."

"Ron's going to be with you on this, if you're worried about that."

"I know he will...it's just telling him, telling my parents, telling Viktor. That's going to be that hard part."

"Viktor, he's a good person, Hermione, he'll do good by you."

"I cheated on him when I was drunk with one of my best friends. That's not the easiest thing to explain."

"Hermione, I am always going to be here for you, and since I'm staying in the wizarding world after I graduate, my place is open for you."

"Thank you, Harry." she said, kissing his forehead lightly

"Now we'd better get you up to Ron, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I should."

Harry took her hand and gave it a little squeeze as they made their way back up to the castle. What was done was done and this baby was the future. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N – Please review! I absolutely love getting them!

Disclaimer—Harry Potter isn't mine…so please don't sue me!

When Harry and Hermione got up to the Gyriffindor tower, Harry just when up to his dorm, but not after giving Hermione's hand another quick squeeze. Ron was off in a corner working on his charts and the others in the room were very involved in homework or playing games such as exploding snap.

Hermione walked behind Ron and started to rub his shoulders. Ron didn't pay much mind since she often did this when either Harry or Ron were stressed out about an assignment. It was their little ritual, something that Ron decided he was going to miss very much once they all graduated.

"How's it coming?"

"I don't know, but if I don't get this soon, I'm going to resort to the old standby."

"Death? Famine? Disease? Great tragedy?" Hermione asked jokingly, trying really hard to think of a way to break the news about the baby to him

"All the above. She'll eat it up, it chart will get an 'A' and I get to keep my sanity."

Hermione leaned in and kissed the side of his neck, and that really got Ron's attention. He immediately straightened up. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Hermione's attentions, it was that he felt to so guilty about that night, and how he left her after she fell asleep. He really did love her; he had ever since fourth year, ever since Viktor came in to the picture.

"Ron, we really need to talk." she whispered into his ear

"Sure, here?" Ron asked, thinking that if the kiss was any indication of the impeding conversation, the common room was not any place to talk. 

"Up in my room. Ask Harry if you can use his invisibility cloak, we can't be seen. I'll put a charm on the door so that we'll have some privacy...for a bit at least."

"Sure...see you there then."

Hermione started off to her room while Ron got his things together. Hermione's room was off the prefect circle, that was, the circular chamber that had all the prefect's bedroom's around it. Once inside she took off her robes and changed into her pajamas, an oversized T-shirt and a cut off flannel pants. After she was changed, she started to smooth on some of the chamomile cream that her mum had bought her the pervious Christmas as a gift.

While she was brushing her hair back into its nightly ponytail, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Hermione saw the door and open shut, seemingly on its own. Ron slipped the cloak off, and his astonished face was revealed.

"Ron, anyone there?" she said, calling Ron back since his glazed over look gave the impression that he'd checked out

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"I could have sworn for a minute that you mistook me for a veela," she said, trying to make Ron smile.

Ron felt bad for looking at Hermione, but still couldn't' get over how pretty she had become. She was slender and had curves in all the right places. She also had found a spell to tame her hair so that it was always sleek and shiny. She had grown it out the past year so that it was just a bit above her elbows. She, in Ron's mind, couldn't be mistaken for a veela; she was much to pretty.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione walked over to the bed, sat down, propping her head up on the headboard. After settling down, she patted the space next to her. Ron took the invitation and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ron, I really don't know any other way to say this, so I'm going to come right out with it."

"You can tell me anything Hermione. Trust me."

"First I need you to take a deep breath," Ron did as he was told, mainly to humor her, but knowing that there was some validity behind this gesture. "We're going to have a baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've know for a couple weeks, I guess, but I did the test today, and it came back positive."

Ron knew what had to be done. There really wasn't any other option in his mind. He loved Hermione and their baby, and that was that. Forget what is family said, or Viktor for that matter, Hermione and the baby was now the priority.

"So do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?"

Hermione was speechless for once. She really didn't know what to say. She thought that maybe someday they would get married, but this just came out of nowhere.

"That is...if you'd marry me." he added quickly after seeing her eyes

"No, I want to...we want to."

"Really!"

Ron kissed his fiancée and then lifted up her shirt exposing her belly and kissed that also. 

"Really, Ron. We both love you."

Hermione put a locking charm on the door and the rest of night was spent planning the wedding and talking about the future. She talked about what kind of wedding she had always wanted and the wedding gown she fell in love with when she went to France. Ron talked about how much he wanted this to really be true, and even though that they were young, they could make it. 

 They also talked about baby names and where they would live. By the time that they fell asleep, Hermione was laying on the pillow and Ron's head was in her lap.

The last thought Hermione had before she drifted off in to sleep was that everything was going to work fine and Ron was never going to felt anything happen to her or their baby.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N—Please, pretty please review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them…L

The morning sun was just staring to peak through he deep crimson curtains when Hermione woke up. She hadn't slept much that night. She kept thinking about the baby and what names they had discussed. Everything was happening so fast, yet it seemed like some kind of slow motion vortex.

           "Ron?" she whispered urgently

"Go back sleep..." he mumbled into the thick quilt that he had been covered with.

"Ron, it has to be five thirty. You need to get back to your dorm."

"We're gunna get married, s'okay."

"Yes, and we're still students for another seven weeks. Students who have to follow the rules, personally, I want to graduate from here."

Ron rolled over so that he was now on his back. Yawing her brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his eyes of sleep. His read hair was sticking up all over the place and his robes where one wrinkled mess.

"Come on, I'll get up with you." she kissed Ron's forehead and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Ron was still laying there, his eyes unfocused to the ceiling. "Ron you can go right back asleep once you get in your own bed."

"I'm coming...."

Slowly Ron got up and walked over to Hermione who was putting the invisibility cloak over herself. He got under it with her and Hermione pulled the cloak over them.

"I hope you're not this bad when we're married."

"I don't intend on sleeping much."

"Yeah, and once the baby comes, you won't sleep either."

Hermione laughed with Ron and opened the door once she had gotten her giggles under control. No one was out in the prefect's circle so she put her arm about Ron and started off.

They made the walk to the Gryfindor tower as quiet as possible. Hermione was barefoot and Ron tried not to make his shoes squeak. The fat lady let them in, but only after they woke her up and had to repeat the password "Oobi Serto" three times.

Once in the common room they saw it was abandoned, except for Harry, who'd, fallen asleep on one of the plush armchairs. His glasses had slid down his nose some and his wild hair as fallen into his eyes. Hermione took the off the cloak and threw it on to a table that was near by.

"Ron, why don't' you go up to bed? I'll take Harry up in a minute. Meet you down in the Great Hall at nine, okay?"

"Love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said, kissing him "Now go up and get some sleep."

Hermione waited until Ron had trudged up the stairs and walked into his dorm to wake up Harry.

"Harry? Wake up." Hermione said, squatting down on Harry's right side.

Harry's eyes flew open at the sound of Hermione's voice. He'd stayed awake until close to four waiting for Ron to come back. Finally he fell asleep, but in the back of his mind he know that something was going on and that it was big.

"Hey, 'Mione."

" 'Morning. You should go up to bed. I doubt that you slept well here. Ron just went up a few seconds ago."

"How did everything go?" Harry asked sitting up

"Fine, Harry, just fine. I'll tell you more over breakfast, I promise."

"That's great, I told you it would work out."

"And you were right."

"See you later."

"Sleep well Harry."

Hermione waited until Harry shut the dorm door before she got up and flopped down on the chair that Harry had just slept in. Bringing her feet up and crossing them, she stared into he nearly dead fire and thought., She had been thinking allot lately, mostly about how much her life was going to change. This was a beginning and an ending all at the same time. Hermione didn't quite know what to do with herself.

After gathering her thoughts back together, she got up and went to her own room. By this point she was too awake to fall back asleep, so Hermione stated to write the two owls that she was dreading. After a good hour of crying and writing, she completed her letter to Viktor.

Dearest Viktor--

This isn't' the type of letter that you would want to get, or the type that you would want to send. I did something seven weeks ago that I think you should have the right to know about. I, while drunk, slept with Ron. I know by now you're ready to kill me, but there's more. I'm pregnant. I told Ron last night and he asked me to marry him. I accepted, but I know that you will probably never want to see me again. I don't blame you for not wanting to see me either. I betrayed you in a deep way, and that is unforgivable. I guess this is good-bye. Please know that I'll always think of you.

Forever,

H

She still didn't know what to say to her parents, so she ended up not writing the second letter. She rolled the parchment up, put her trademark greenish blue wax over the opening and sealed it with her ornate 'H' stamper that Viktor had bought for her the summer that she visited him. There was a fancy script 'H' in the middle and a vine of roses was wrapped around the entire letter.

Going up to the owlwery, Hermione attached the message to a hardy looking tawny owl. As the bird was flying off to the sun, Hermione stared off into the distance. Everything was the same as it was this time yesterday, but she had changed in definably. This time twenty-four hours ago she wasn't sure if she was pregnant, she had her professional quddich boyfriend who loved her, and she had endless options. Now she was engaged, pregnant, and oddly enough, happier than she ever thought she could be in her life.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N—thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be mine, don't sue.

Hermione was down in the in the Great Hall a few moments before Ron and Harry came down. From the way that they were talking, she was almost positive that they were discussing the wedding and the baby. She wanted to give Harry some type of award for looking so surprised about everything. She wasn't to keen on Ron known that she had told Harry about the baby first. 

Ron looked like he'd never slept before and Harry wasn't much better off. Hermione looked at them and realized that she had everything that she wanted here with her. She had friends that she knew would never leave her, and she was going to marry one of them. A part of her couldn't help but think that she would have a very good view in the morning for the next eighty or ninety years.

"Tired much?" she asked, smiling

"You feeling okay, Hermione?" Ron asked, very concerned

"Yeah, you?"

"Still in shock."

"It's okay Ron, it's a lot to take in." Hermione said while Harry and Ron were sitting down on the bench

"Well, guys, congratulations are in order I think."

Ron blushed a deep scarlet and Hermione put her head down, the both of them were smiling. Harry poured three glasses of apple juice and gave two of them to his two best friends.

"To Ron, Hermione and the youngest Weasly, may happiness follow you wherever you go!"

They all drank of their glasses deeply. Just as the trio was putting down the almost empty glasses, Ginny came in. Sitting unabashedly next to Harry, she helped herself to a pastry. It was no great secret that Ginny had a crush on Harry, but she had only told Hermione how deep her feelings went. Hermione had promised not to say anything to Harry about and also had given Ginny some pointers on how to attract Harry's attentions.

" 'Morning guys!"

"Hey, Ginny, I got something to tell you."

"Sure Ron. I'm in a bit of a rush though, Tamara and I are going to practice charms for exams in a bit."

Ron, who was sitting in between Hermione and Harry, cleaned his voice and straightened up. 

"You know Ron, you look like Percy when you do that." Ginny observed

"I'm going to say something important, so shut it."

"What's up with him?" she mumbled to Harry

"Ginny, Hermione and I are going to get married."

"Seriously! You guys are joking! I didn't even think you two liked each other like that."

"Ginny," Hermione stated, a smile betraying her clam tone of voice, "We're also having a baby."

"So that's why..."

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a sharp squeeze. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but she got the message to not to say another thing on the matter.

"Looks like you're going to have a sister." Harry said to smooth it all over and ease the tension that had been built up.

"Oh, yeah, Hermione, welcome to the family."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head. She could sense that her future sister-in-law and aunt to her baby was almost filled with distain over the situation. Yes she was pregnant, but she and Ron were doing the right thing.

"See you all alter, maybe at dinner."

With that the only Weasly girl got up from the table and left to find Tamara who was in Hufflepuff. She silently wondered how her parents would react, and told herself as much as she wanted to; she was not going to send an owl to her parents. This was Ron's battle and Ginny was not about to get sucked into it.

Once Ginny was out of earshot Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder and started to cry. She doubted that she would be crying ordinarily, but the hormones that were raging throughout her body seemed to force her to cry.

"Hermione, darling, don't cry, please?"

"Your sister hates me and hates our baby…"

"No she doesn't. It was just a bit of a shock. She goes to bed one night and the next morning her brother is getting married and her beautiful soon to be sister-in-law is pregnant."

"Yeah, 'Mione. It's okay, really. You'll always have Ron and I'll always be around, Voldermort hasn't gotten rid of me yet."

"See, you have nothing to worry about. Don't cry Hermione, don't cry."

"How are your parents going to take it? How are my parents going to take it?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. We have each other and you're going to be a family."

"Looks like the Mudblood got a "b" on a test, doesn't it, Potter?"

Draco Malfoy had just happened to see the teary eyed mother to be and couldn't let he opportunity pass.

"Malfoy, go away. We're really not interested in having to deal with your meaningless hot air."

"You'll pay Potter for having friends like these. You know that the Dark Lord is going to get is revenge. I'd watch your back if I were you."

"You've been saying that for seven years not, don't you think its time to get a new line or two?"

With one last scowl Malfoy and his two goony sidekicks left the Great Hall.

"Harry, we don't even know when the wedding is going to be, but I'd like to ask you something." Ron said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Shoot."

"Will you be my best man at the wedding?"

Harry was quite stunned and didn't know how to respond.

"Wouldn't you want to have one of your brothers?"

"Harry, we've been through more together than all my brothers combined."

"I'd be honored Ron."

"Well that settles that then. Hermione, I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"This weekend is a Hogsmead weekend and I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping for a ring there. In Muggle Studies they said that the guy buys the woman he's going to marry a ring, and I want to give that to you."

"No Ron. We need to save for the baby. With the money from the ring we could buy a crib and a ton of baby clothes"

Harry took this as he queue to leave the table and he did so very quickly. He was their friend, but they were now the team and he was the sidekick. They needed to work their problems out and he didn't want to be a bother to them. Life was finally falling in place, and Harry couldn't wait for the ride to begin.


End file.
